User talk:Maya
Welcome Hi, welcome to Degrassi Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Doll Parts (1) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Loveya (Talk) 03:33, 2012 August 9 I live in Farmington Hills. It's like a safe city tbh. ParcyDriancafan778 (talk) 21:02, November 27, 2012 (UTC) I'm not sure if it's close. Never been there. ParcyDriancafan778 (talk) 04:14, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Collab? Hey Katie, I do remember you! If you're up to writing with me, I'm fine with that. Of course, my other stories are on a hiatus right now. But, perhaps I could change that if I start fresh. What'd you have in mind? ♥Sami♥ ♥Queen of Maybell Universe♥ 01:52, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Yay!!! Well I'm really into the Camaya's first time/intimate scenes. It could be a one-shot or a multi-shot. I really wanna see a detailed love scene between Cam and Maya. Like a alternate sleepover scene and they decide to go to the next-level in their relationship? or a pregnancy storyline w/Ghost Cam. Like, where he watches over Maya and the baby or she finds out she's pregnant a couple of months after Cam dies and she gets in contact with his family and they help her raise her baby, in which meaning she lives with them and gets to learn more about Cam and his family, things she never even knew about Cam, she finds out that he sent things to his parents before he died, but got them after he died, and she reads a letter and things addressed to her. I have others, but those are my most wanted ideas right now. Thanks for messaging me back. :D <3 xoxo Katie Maya&Cam4eva (talk) 00:10, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Hello :) Just wanted to stop by and say hey :) My name is Tori btw. I saw your pic and omg you're so pretty! Looking at your page I can see we already have a lot in common. Hopefully we get to know each other better (: Got2BFionaC101 (talk) 02:08, April 23, 2013 (UTC)Tori Hi Tori! I'm Katie! aww thanks and I really hope we do get to know eachother, so let's start now!!!! Where are you from! I'm from Michigan. I'm almost 17 years old, I'm in the 11th grade. I have 2 siblings, 2 cats, I LOVE to sing, take pictures, etc :D Well I'm from California, I'm 17 years old, a senior in high school, I have 2 siblings as well, I have 5 pets (2 dogs and 3 cats), and some of my hobbies are dancing, singing, acting, & reading. :) Got2BFionaC101 (talk) 02:22, April 28, 2013 (UTC)Tori OMG!!! We do have alot in common!!! I will be 17 in 17 days from today! I LOVE music and I want to be an actress soooooo bad!!! I LOVE to make people laugh and smile!!! I have a talent, for my accents and impressions on people... There's too many too count... let's just say I can change my voice in many different ways, if that sounds at all interesting!! My friends tell me, I'm super hilarious!! I'm not trying to be cocky or anything, but I am pretty funny, lol :) Do you have any talents or hidden talents?!? Have you done sports, if so what kind? I did side-line cheer for 2 years... 8th and 9th grade :) Next yaer I'm thinking of doing bowling. Are you the youngest in your family? Cause I am. My brother Dylan is 20 and his "fiance" Olivia is also 20(she's 3 months older though)(he was born in January of 93, she was November of 92) and my half-sister Haylee is 20 also (3 months older than my brother, older than Olivia by a week or 2)(dad's daughter with another woman). Any complicated stories in your lifetime, like I'm a survivor bully victim... I had clinical depression for about almost 2 years... I had sucidal thoughts, I thought about it ALL the time, you know ending my life, I cut myself to relive myself from the pain, but four years later, with plenty of counseling, I'm a new and different person than I was in 7th grade. I'm not afraid, scared or lost anymore, I'm happy, confident, and strong!!! P.S I tell everyone my tory, to make me stronger, that's what my counselor told me to do. So, I trust you enough to tell you my story! :) thanks for listening, hope I didn't creep you out or anything?!? Write back ASAP!! xoxo Katie Marie <3 Hey Katie:) I'm Meg:P Meg27 (talk) 23:50, April 30, 2013 (UTC)meg27 Hey Meg!!! How are you?!? Well you seem really nice, so let's eachother better!! Like How old are you? I'll be 17 in 17 days from today!! Where do you you live? I'm from Michigan! How many silings do you have? Are you the youngest? I have a older brother and older half-sister. So that makes me the baby :) What grade are you in? I'm currently in my junior year(11th grade). Sports and hobbies? I did side-line cheer for 2 years(8th and 9th grade). My hobbies include singing, dancing,reading, acting,laughing,enjoying life,fangirling,watching movies and tv,etc. P.S. write back xoxo Katie Marie <3 Maya&Cam4eva (talk) 00:06, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Well Im good and you seem really sweet too. I'm 12 in 7th grade I will turn 13 on May 22. I have an older brother lol I'm the baby to:P I use to play soccer and I have the same hobby's OMG!!<33 I have the same middle name as you too. P.S. I live in California Meg27 (talk) 00:11, May 1, 2013 (UTC)meg27 Wow! lots of people from California on here, it seems like... lol :P I wish I lived in California!! That's cool!! We have soo much in common!!!! <3 My birthday is on May 17!!! eep!!! close birthdays even!! Yayy!! for May birthdays and Tauruses!! <3 lol xoxo Katie Marie Maya&Cam4eva (talk) 00:18, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Lol! Finally someone with a May birthday all my friends are either born in January or November. Meg27 (talk) 00:21, May 1, 2013 (UTC)meg27 haha same here... :P Yay!!!! So, how long have you been watching Degrassi or been a fan of Degrassi? Do you like Camaya/Maybell? Because there my OTP!!! <333333333 My username is obvi!! lol <3 What other ships do you "ship"? My ships are Camaya,Eclare,Fimogen,Beckdam,Jatie,Bhandallas,Jonnor,Owanya. sometimes Drianca I started in season 7 my friend at the time would watch it so I just went along and now I love it!!! And of course I LOVE THEMM!!! I also ship Jatie, Beckadam, Eclare, Bhandurner, Kenna, sometimes Drianca, ect. Lol there's so many what other shows do you like?? Meg27 (talk) 00:37, May 1, 2013 (UTC)meg27 I watch Pretty Little Liars, The Vampire Diaries, Awkward. , I used to be a HUGE iCarly and Victorious watcher, Switched At Birth, The Secret Life of the American Teenager, Melissa and Joey, Bunheads, One Life To Live, General Hospital, Grey's Anatomy, and lil bit of Austin and Ally, etc. Yeah I LOVE tooo much TV! How about you? Lol I watch Pretty Little Liars, Vampire Dairies, just started watching Awkward, House of Anubis, The Secret Life of the American Teenager, Switched At Birth, Supernatural, Cult, and I use to watch icarly and Victorious. OMG!!! Meg, we have soooo much in common!!!! :D YAY!!!!!!! hahahaha Please tell me that your brother 's name isn't Dylan and that your bestest friend's name is Sydney, because that's my bro's name and bfflwiclwo's name :D that would be very wierd though if it is... :) No my bro name is Matt and best friends name is Ashley but my brothers best friend is named Dylan and his girlfriend is named Sydney!!! hahaha that's funny lol!!! sooo kind of opposites lol!!! My brother is 20(just turned 20 in January) My half sister Haylee is 20 (turned 20 in November) (same dad, different mom) My brother also has a girlfriend of 5 years!!! Olivia, (I consider her as a sister) She's 20 as well (yonger than my sister, older than my bro). How old is your brother? My mom and dad have been together for 21 years, but have been married for almost 19 years! How about your parents? My mom's name is Tammy and my dad's name is Scott. My last name is Peru. If you want you can follow me on Twtitter @HeyyItzKatiee and Tumblr @katiemarieperu Instagram @kitkatmarie96 SnapChat @kitkatmarie96 Facebook @Katie Marie Peru xoxo Katie Marie <3 My brother is 16 and my parent (luci and joe) have been divorced for 8 year and they haven't gotten remarried but they are like best friends. Oh I'm soo sorry to hear that! Well, at least there civil and on good terms with one another, most divorces don't end up like that at all!! So your lucky, I guess in a sense. :Maya&Cam4eva (talk) 23:36, May 1, 2013 (UTC) xoxo Katie Marie <3 Hey Katie:) omg I saw your pic you are gorgeous!!! Aww thanks!! May I ask who this is? lol :) <3 Oh sorry I forgot to add that it's meg:) Meg27 (talk) 17:31, May 12, 2013 (UTC)meg27 Aw thanks Meg!!! :D <3 Your welcome Katie Meg27 (talk) 00:22, May 13, 2013 (UTC)meg27 Merry Christmas! We should talk more, but I'm glad I added you on Oovoo now! ♥ crash ♥ the water's clear and innocent. Aww Thanks Jake <3Much Love! :* Hope you have a wonderful Christmas Maya&Cam4eva (talk) 02:25, December 27, 2013 (UTC) Merry Christmas Yazzy ''Sparks shall fly'' ♡ 04:35, December 26, 2013 (UTC) Awww Yaz! <3 Don't make me cry of feels <3 Love ya girly! <3 Hope you had an amazing Christmas! <3 Maya&Cam4eva (talk) 02:26, December 27, 2013 (UTC) Katie<33 Hey Katie<33 I just wanted to say how thankful I am to have you as a friend. I never thought we'd become so close as we are. I want you to know that you're one of my closest friends on here and I adore you so much. You're so gorgeous omg like I can't ^_^ You're so sweet, nice, funny, bubbly, and overall adorable. I love talking to you on ooVoo...you always know how to make me smile and laugh <3 I know we've both been busy but I hope we can video chat soon! I love you to pieces my love and I hope to talk to you soon. <3333 ✿ [[User:Got2BFionaC101|''Tori]] ✿ [[User talk:Got2BFionaC101|''Your love puts me on a cloud.]] ♥ 03:06, February 7, 2014 (UTC) Awwww Tor! You're gonna make me cry! That was sooooo sweet of you! Awww it makes me miss you more :/ I love you soooo much! You are one of my bestest friends on here! I love how sweet and so understanding and comforting and talented you are! You are literally THE BEST! You've helped me get through sooo much and I can't thank you enough for that! I can ALWAYS count on you for advice and a shoulder to lean on! I really hope we can video chat really soon! Because, I really do miss seeing your gorgeous face and just you in general! I love that I can basically talk to you about everything and anything! Well, I'm gonna go before I write like an essay about how much you mean to me! LOL! LOVE YOU TOR! <33333 P.S. I'm so glad I joined the wiki and got the chance to get to know you and become the best of friends! I really appreciate just you befriending me and being such a great person! Again, you're THE BEST! Bye! Talk to you soon! xoxox Maya&Cam4eva (talk) 02:46, February 9, 2014 (UTC) happy bday ♥ hi katieee ik we have never rly talked before but i have seen u around wiki and ur so sweet and u stay out of drama and just do ur own thing. plus u love my #2 otp, camaya, so ur perf tbh. ♥ have a good 18th birthday gorgeous. ♥ ugh cuties tbh ♥ Awwwww Thank you! That's so sweet! :) RE: I miss you! KATIE, OMG. ♥ I miss you, too, and yes, I'm so sorry that we haven't Skyped in ages. I guess overtime, we forget to keep in touch, but now that you've been posting again, it'll definitely remind me to call you sometime. I love you, too. ♥ I hope we can talk during the holidays. ♥ cam it's one way to say we're abandoned. ♥ 06:28, December 19, 2014 (UTC) HAPPY BIRTHDAY YO !! ~ Hey, Katie. I know you don't check in here too often, but I just thought I'd wish you happy belated birthday. I really miss our chats, but maybe we can catch up again soon during the summer. Thank you so much for being such a sweet, king, and loving friend to me. I love you, bae, and I hope you had a good day. ♥ '' ♥ ''cam sooner than later, i'll need a saviour. 08:40, May 18, 2015 (UTC)